Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In case where a failure such as a system error occurs in a typical electronic device, a program (a process) in operation is rebooted (restarted) to recover the electronic device.
For situations where a failure occurs during the handling of a problem in which information for failure analysis obtained during the failure is cleared at reboot, provided is a technique of saving the information for failure analysis to another storage area before reboot.
Although not a technique related to processes during failure, there is provided the following technique. When an electronic device is suspended, to reduce the amount of data saved from a main storage, which is configured of a volatile memory, to an auxiliary storage, which is configured of a non-volatile memory, the main storage is divided into a plurality of blocks. The technique assigns attributes for each block to determine whether data is required to be saved or not. The technique saves to the auxiliary storage only the data in those blocks for which saving in auxiliary storage is required.
There is provided the following technique. The technique provides a monitoring application to monitor failure in a user application, which operates to achieve functions of an image forming apparatus. Depending on the level of a failure occurring in the user application, the monitoring application performs recovery processes for various stages. If the failure is one that recovers by a system reboot, the system is rebooted.
There is provided a technique where monitor software monitors an operating state of monitored software. The technique provides a counter to specify the number of reboots in case of failure. The technique sets the predetermined number of reboots in the counter and reboots the system.